For Better or For Worse
by AppleCiderVinegar
Summary: When a strange illness unexpectedly strikes Kurama, erasing his memories, how will the tantei, especially Hiei, react? What will happen to Kurama? (YAOI in later chapters) (REPOSTED!)


Title: For Better and For Worse

Rating: PG-13

Authoress: DeFlIs

Summary: When a strange illness unexpectedly strikes Kurama, erasing his memories, how will the tantei, especially Hiei, react? What will happen to Kurama?

Kurama awoke to a wave of dizziness that didn't go away and left him with a whopper of a headache. Shiori heard him fall to his knees with a groan, clutching his head in pain.

"Shuuichi? Are you alright?" Shiori asked, concerned for the welfare of her son.

"I'm fine Kaasan." Kurama mumbled into his palms, slurring his words together as he massaged his temples sorely. "Just a bit dizzy, that's all."

"Well, if you don't think you're up to going to school, I'll drop a note by on my way to work." Shiori offered, still not entirely convinced he was alright.

"No Kaasan. I'll be fine." Kurama said, shakily standing up, gripping the bedpost in a white-knuckled death-grip.

"Well, if you're sure..." Shiori began, walking into the room.

She's planning something...Kurama thought suspiciously. Suddenly, Shiori's hand shot up to his forehead.

"Shuuichi! You're burning up!" Shiori reprimanded.

I knew it...Kurama mentally sighed.

"You're NOT going to school today and that's FINAL." Shiori declared firmly.

"But...!"

"No buts. Get in bed right now and I'll drop a note by the school. I'll see you when I get home sweetie." Shiori said, kissing Kurama on the forehead. Kurama, the ever-obedient son, did what his mother said, wondering what could possibly be wrong with him. He fell into a myriad of ever-changing, nightmarish, fever-induced dreams, not awakening until much later in the day.

When Kurama awoke, he looked over at the clock on the nightstand, jolting straight up in bed when he realized what time it was.

"I was supposed to meet Yusuke for lunch five minutes ago!" He exclaimed, dressing quickly and racing to Yusuke's school, only to find the black-haired delinquent waiting outside for him. Kurama slowed his pace to a leisurely walk, strolling up to Yusuke as though he were normal, instead of feeling like jackhammers were going off in his brain.

"Oi! Kurama!" Yusuke yelled, running up to the redhead. "I thought you were gonna be a no-show!" Yusuke said.

"I was...delayed." Kurama covered.

"You ok? You look a little pale." Yusuke said worriedly.

"Yes, I'm alright." Kurama lied.

Do I really look that bad?The redhead wondered. The two began to walk, Yusuke talking about something, what, Kurama didn't know. He was too busy grappling with the dizziness that threatened to overcome him. The world turned hazy around the edges, and Kurama began to sway on his feet, as though he were trying to stay righted in a rocking boat.

"You're not alright, baka." Yusuke said, supporting Kurama to help him to a nearby bench. Kurama numbly sat down on the bench, supporting his upper body on his elbows which were perched on his knees. Suddenly, Kurama's jade-green eyes shot open and he bent over further, red hair falling around his head, obscuring his face entirely from view as he heaved the contents of his stomach, which wasn't much, seeing as how he hadn't eaten anything that morning, onto the pavement. When the nausea had passed, Kurama leaned back and rested his head on the cold metal of the bench he was sitting on as he slipped into blissfully painless blackness, forgetting everything.

"Aw crap!" Yusuke exclaimed, dashing to the nearest pay phone and dialing the emergency number.

"Hello?! Yeah, hi. Hey, my buddy's really sick, and I don't have a clue what's wrong with him. What? Uh, well, he just stopped walking, and I helped him sit down and then he hurled all over the place, and then he fell unconscious." Yusuke said worriedly. "Hm? We're a few blocks away from Sarayashki Junior High, right across the street from Mitzu's Noodle Hut. Really? That soon? Yeah. Yeah, ok. Alright. Hey, thanks. Ya can't miss us; I'll jump in front of the ambulance if I have to. Thanks man." Yusuke concluded, hanging up the phone. "Hang on Kurama."

Dude....................left y'all hangin', didn't I? Stay tuned!

DeFlIs


End file.
